El legado de Ezio Auditore
by Rosa Espinoza
Summary: Ezio Auditore a muerto de un misterioso ataque al corazón a los 65 años. Su muerte ha causado impresión a toda la familia, que no sabe como afrontarla. El Maestro Asesino murió dejando atrás a Sofía y a sus hijos, Flavia y Marcello. Los dejó solos, tristes y desprotegidos. ¿Podrán los años borrar tanto sufrimiento? SPOILERS de la película assassins creed embers.
1. Capítulo 1: El último adiós

**El legado de Ezio Auditore**

**Capítulo 1 El último adiós**

Sofía salía del mercado con la bolsa de soga en una mano y con la otra sostenía la mano de su hija Flavia. Las dos miraron al banco donde se había sentado Ezio a descansar mientras ellas hacían la compra; Vieron a Ezio rígido y sin moverse y sus caras mostraban pánico. Sin pensarlo, dejó caer la bolsa de verduras y soltó la mano de su hija para acercarse a su marido muerto. Flavia también corrió tras su madre y la gente de la plaza también.

"Cuando era joven, disfrutaba de gran libertad, pero no la valoraba. Tenía tiempo pero no lo disfrutaba. Y tenía amor, pero no lo sentía. Pasarían muchas décadas hasta comprender el significado de los tres. Y ahora, en el ocaso de mi vida, la comprensión se tornaba de satisfacción, amor, libertad y tiempo. Antaño tan desechables, son ahora lo que me impulsa; en especial el amor, querida mía. Para ti, nuestros hijos, nuestros hermanos y hermanas, el basto y maravilloso mundo que nos dio vida y nos mantiene en ascuas.

Con infinito afecto, mi Sofía.

Siempre tuyo:

Ezio Auditore"

Estas fueron sus últimas palabras escritas con tinta, las palabras que leyó Sofía sentada en el cobertizo de su difunto esposo. Dicha carta la escribió Ezio para su único amor, que ahora estaba sentada en una silla frente a un escritorio llorando con el papel en la mano.

El pequeño Marcello entró en el cobertizo muy preocupado por los llantos que había oído desde su habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa, mami?-preguntó asustado el niño de diez años-¿Y donde está papá?

Sofía se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró a su hijo.

-Estoy triste porque papá está en el cielo.-le contestó ella a su pregunta.

-¿Está en el cielo volando como un águila?

-Mas o menos, Marcello.-Se estaba preparando para darle la terrible noticia a su hijo-Solo se que no volverá.

Marcello no supo como asumir lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su madre. Primero no se lo creyó, después vio la cara seria y triste de su madre y empezó a llorar. Papá ya no lo le abrazaría, ni le contaría las hazañas de Aetius, el héroe de Italia que iba volando por los tejados como un águila.

Flavia estaba llorando paseando por los viñedos en los que su padre trabajaba. Cuando abandonó la vida de asesino, Ezio de dedicó al cultivo, recolección y venta de uvas.

La chiquilla de once años caminaba con la mano extendida para ir tocando las uvas mientras avanzaba. Lo había visto morir y no pudo hacer nada. Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para curar la tristeza de no tener con ella al padre que ayer si estaba.

…...…

La Viuda y destrozada Sofía estaba escribiendo una carta para Claudia, la hermana de Ezio. Pero no sabía por donde empezar a escribir porque escribir significa recordar y recordar significa llorar. Eso era lo que menos le apetecía hacer con los niños delante, pero no podía evitarlo. Añoraba su voz, sus besos… Las noches en velas y rosas. Todo esto era demasiado grande para ella, que solo pudo disfrutar de diez años de matrimonio.

Entonces comenzó a escribir:

"Querida Claudia

Siento ser yo la que te escriba y no Ezio, pero tengo que darte una trágica noticia. Hoy falleció mi marido.

Estaba paseando por el mercado para comprar verduras con Flavia hasta que acabé, y al salir, vi a Ezio tirado en un banco. El banco en el que nos esperaba a mi hija y a mí. Vi a un hombre que se levantaba de ese mismo banco alejarse cuando toda la gente de la plaza se acercaba a ver que pasaba.

Mañana será el entierro.

Te espera:

Sofía Sartor."

La carta ya había sido enviada, Ahora solo queda esperar.

…...….

Al día siguiente estaban asesinos y vecinos en el cementerio. Sofía quiso decir algunas palabras de despedida.

-Hemos compartido muchos años juntos y esos años han sido los mejores de mi vida. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.-Cuando acabó de hablar, lanzó una rosa al ataúd.

Claudia entre lágrimas lanzó otra rosa. Flavia y Marcello también depositaron sus rosas en el ataúd. Muchas caras conocidas como Maquiavelo y Shao Jun asistieron al entierro.

Jun lloraba desconsolada; pues aunque no conociera mucho a Ezio, le enseñó muchas cosas y entre ellas, como llevar su orden.

Sofía, claudia, Marcello y Flavia se abrazaron. Y como siempre, las lágrimas en los entierros eran contagiosas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sorpresa desagradable

**Capítulo 2**

**Sorpresa desagradable**

Claudia iba cabalgando a lomos de un caballo marrón hasta el lugar de su trabajo: la Rosa En Flor (prostíbulo). Antes vivía en el prostíbulo, pero desde que se casó en 1508 con Giordano Moretti, (excontable de Mario Auditore) vive en una gran casa en roma.

Nueve meses después de la boda nació su primer hijo, Antoni. Cuando Antoni tenía tres años nación Nicola.

Estar casada y ser dueña de un prostíbulo era todo un reto. (Un prostíbulo de ambiente lujurioso no es lugar para formar una familia)

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegó, se bajó del caballo, caminó hasta un poste y lo amarró. Sacó del bolso las llaves del prostíbulo y caminó hasta la puerta. Después introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entró. Dentro el ambiente estaba como siempre: un hombre sentado en el banco de la esquina con dos cortesanas, cortesanas abanicando a dos clientes borrachos… Lo de siempre.

Siguió caminando y se sentó en su silla de detrás del escritorio de madera maciza. Descansó los codos en la mesa y en sus manos apoyó la agitada y meditabunda cabeza.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la muerte de su hermano. ¿Alguien pudo haberle envenenado o murió de agotamiento? Nadie lo sabía y ella estaba tan cansada que no pensaba hacer nada. Se levantó de la silla y subió las escaleras para entrar en su antigua habitación. Abrió el baúl donde guardaba su antigua ropa de Asesina de color rojo y la examinó con nostalgia.

A los 46 años su hermano la unió oficialmente a la hermandad e hizo su primer salto de fe. A los 60 años dio su último salto y se entrego por completo a su familia.

Estaba orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho: amar a su marido y ver crecer a sus hijos, que ya no eran unos críos. Antoni con 17 años se había convertido en todo un galán y Abrielle a los 14 estaba hecha una señorita. Definitivamente estaba satisfecha y orgullosa de sus hijos.

Claudia tenía pensado dejarle a su hija el prostíbulo cuando ella muriera.

De sus hijos el mayor era el único que sabía el secreto de la hermandad y esperaba unirse pronto como novicio.

Unos gritos interrumpieron el hilo de pensamiento de Claudia.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Al ladró, al ladrón!-gritó en el piso de abajo una cortesana.

De inmediato, Claudia bajó corriendo las escaleras y vio como el ladrón se escabullía por la puerta delantera con todo el dinero del cofre del prostíbulo. (No tenían caja fuerte) El ladrón robó el caballo de Claudia y Claudia robó un caballo que pasaba por delante. Galopó todo lo que pudo hasta que estaba más cerca del delincuente. Alcanzó al ladrón y alargó su mano hasta el hombre para coger el cofre con la mano derecha. La izquierda la tenía ocupada tirando al ladrón del caballo. Con un ruido sordo el malhechor cayó al suelo. Claudia recuperó el caballo que le había robado el señor y trotó hasta el prostíbulo.

Ya dentro del prostíbulo, escondió el cofre muy bien para que algo parecido no volviera a ocurrir. ¿Quién diría que una asesina jubilada fuera capaz atrapar a un ladrón?

Se hizo de noche y cabalgó hasta su casa, donde la esperaba su marido que ahora era contable de un banco y sus hijos.

-Madre ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Antoni

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Preguntó Claudia sorprendida.

-En tu vestido veo huellas y sangre.-El muchacho seguía mirando a su madre de arriba abajo.

Claudia también se miró el vestido azul y no vio nada. (Ella no había heredado la vista de águila) Volvió a mirar a su hijo.

-Veo que tienes la vista de águila, hijo. ¿Cuánto hace que puedes ver lo que los demás no ven?

-Mucho tiempo, madre. Desde que era niño.-Antoni prosiguió-Cuando yo no sabía _nada_, pensaba que las cosas que veía eran símbolo de que me estaba volviendo loco. En el colegio me insultaban por eso.

-Siento no haberte hablado de la orden cuando eras niño, pero eras muy pequeño para comprender.

-Siempre me lo guardé para mi solo. Pero cuando me contaste el _secreto_, me di cuanta de que la tenía.

-¿Cómo ves?-preguntó Claudia por curiosidad

-Veo la sangre vieja, los rastros que deja la gente al pasar y cualquier cosa que necesite localizar.

-Cambiando de tema, en el prostíbulo un signor se intentó llevar el cofre con todos los fondos. Las huellas y la sangre no son de hoy.

-Me habías asustado.-El muchacho se enfadó.

Antoni caminó hasta el patio trasero de la casa para practicar con la espada. El patio era amplio, con geranios y demás flores en macetas; a la derecha había tres monigotes de entrenamiento hechos de paja y al frente había bancos de piedra para sentarse.

Blandió su espada y con unos movimientos acuchillaba al muñeco de pruebas. El joven Antoni todavía era algo torpe con las espadas pesadas.

…...

Abrielle sacó de debajo de su cama un orinal, lo arrastró debajo de sus piernas y se puso a mear. Al mear, vio que con la orina salía sangre y la adolescente empezó a chillar:

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-gritó alarmada cogiendo un trozo de tela para secarse-¡Me voy a morir, que alguien me ayude!

Claudia oyó los gritos de su hija y fue corriendo a su habitación. Vio a su hija manchada de sangre por la vagina, incluyendo el vestido.

-Abrielle, no te estás muriendo. Lo que te pasa es algo normal en todas las mujeres.-Claudia se sentó en el borde de la cama y prosiguió-Se llama menstruación y nos viene una vez al mes. Aunque a mi edad ya se deja de menstruar.

-¿Q…qué?-tartamudeó Abrielle sorprendida-¿Me estás diciendo que todos los meses me va a bajar sangre por… por ahí?

-Si, hija.

-¿Y para qué sirve que baje sangre por la fica?-(coño en italiano)

-Eso no se dice.-Reprendió Claudia a su hija

-Lo siento.

-La menstruación hace que podamos tener hijos.

-Suena asqueroso.-Abrielle no sabía como afrontar que le había bajado la primera regla. (Y las que le quedaban por soportar)

En ese momento, Abrielle había dejado de ser una niña para ser una señorita. La adolescente tenía la piel morena como su madre y el pelo castaño claro cobrizo de su padre. Los ojos avellana los había sacado de la familia Auditore.

…...

Antoni ahora practicaba algunos movimientos de pelea. El joven tenía el pelo castaño oscuro como su madre y los ojos marrones de su padre. La piel morena la había sacado de su madre.

Giordano se acercó a su hijo para ver como entrenaba. El pelo de Giordano que antes era castaño claro rojizo ahora tenía algunas canas y su piel morena estaba algo más pálida.

-Veo que cada vez peleas mejor. Estoy orgulloso de ti-Giordano se sentó en un banco de piedra.

-Gracias, padre.

-Quiero que aceptes mi encargo. Descubre la identidad del ladrón que intentó robar el prostíbulo.

-Padre, todavía no puedo aceptar encargos. Madre aún no me ha dado una hoja oculta.

-Cierto. Que ignorante he sido.-El cansado padre se hizo el pelo hacia atrás con la mano.

-Ya sabes lo que opina madre de que seas tan protector con ella.

-Lo sé.-Giordano estiró la espalda y se levantó.-Sigue así, hijo. Se que llegarás muy lejos.

Y no se equivocaba. Antoni seguía entrenando con la esperanza de ser un Maestro Asesino, como Ezio o Altaïr.

…...….

Flavia estaba sentada en el jardín de delante de su casa arrancando flores para hacer un collar, cuando vio que una carroza tirada por caballos se detenía delante de la villa. Un hombre de pelo gris se apeaba de la carroza y sonreía a Flavia.

-¡Nicolás!-la niña corrió hacia el para tirar de su mano y conducirlo a la entrada del caserón.

Maquiavelo intentaba seguir los pasos de la chiquilla que le arrastraba hasta la puerta principal. Una vez allí, Nicolás llamó a la puerta y le abrió Sofía.

-¡Maquiavelo!-Sofía no esperaba su visita y se mostró sorprendida-Pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera.

Marcello se acercó a Flavia corriendo y le quitó la corona de flores que llevaba en la cabeza. Flavia, enfadada, corrió tras su hermano para recuperarla.

-¡A que no la coges!-La retó Marcello para que entrara en el juego

-¡Espera a que te coja!-dijo sonando mas divertida que enfadada.

El niño de piel blanca y cabello castaño rojizo miró hacia su hermana mientras corría y al no mirar por donde iba, se tropezó con una piedra y cayó de cara contra es césped. Empezó a llorar.

Flavia corrió hacia el alarmada y al ver que no era para tanto, le tendió la mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Solo es un rasguño.-dijo Flavia mientras se agachaba para recuperar su corona de flores.

Se la puso sobre su pelo castaño y le dio la mano a Marcello.

-¡Pero quema!-se quejaba el niño de diez años.

Flavia se rió por lo bajo.

…...

-¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa, Nicolás?-preguntó Sofía intentando aparentar felicidad mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala de estar.

-Vine para saber como estabas.-El caminó para acercarse mas a ella

-Pues ya ves que bien estoy-Sofía giró la cabeza para no mirarle a los ojos.

-Sofía, ya sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Cualquier cosa.-Maquiavelo con discreción tomó una mano de Sofía.

Sintió el contacto con su mano y la apartó bruscamente para mirarle a la cara.

-¡Nicolás, por el amor de Dios!-dijo Sofía indignada-Hace dos días de la muerte de mi marido. ¿Y piensas ayudarme de _esa_ manera?

-Yo… Lo siento.-se disculpó avergonzado-Pero una mujer sola…

-¡Largo antes de que te diga lo que estoy pensando!-le interrumpió Sofía furiosa. _Figlio di putana _era lo que pensaba decirle si no se iba ya.

-Ya me voy.

Maquiavelo salió de la villa y subió a su carroza para irse a su casa.

Sofía se derrumbó en el sillón y rompió a llorar. Mejor llorar ahora antes que delante de los niños.

Marcello jugaba con un caballito de madera que le había tallado su padre hace unos años. El niño tenía la piel blanca con pecas en las mejillas, los ojos verdes de su madre y el pelo castaño rojizo. La boca y la nariz eran de Ezio. Flavia había salido a su madre; la nariz, la boca, la forma de los ojos… De los dos hermanos, Flavia había salido más morena, con la piel más oscura que la de su madre y sus ojos color miel los había heredado de Ezio.

-Extraño mucho a papá.-dijo de improvisto Marcello dejando de jugar para mirar a su hermana.

-Yo también lo extraño mucho.-Flavia se inclinó hacia atrás y sostuvo el peso de su tronco en las manos apoyadas en la hierba.-Me gustaba ayudarle a coger uvas y jugar al escondite.

-Siempre llegaba a casa oliendo a uvas.-Marcello dejó el caballito a su lado.

Ambos niños miraban al cielo viendo pasar las nubes del cielo azul.

…...

**Notas del autor: En este capítulo quise centrarme algo más en Claudia para que vieran que había pasado con su vida. Lo único que se sabe de ella es que se casó con un hombre que trabajaba para su tío y que tuvo un hijo. **


End file.
